My World into Another
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: Everything started as normal as possible, but by the end of the day everything that I know will disappear. This lights started appearing in my dreams then I begun seeing them whenever I sing or practice dancing. Then I started hearing voices in my head, after the voices comes the strange feelings of loneliness even if I'm with my friends and lastly comes the time for me to go.
1. Ch1: Coming Changes

**My World into Another (Akb0048 fanfic)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akb0048.**

* * *

**Summary: ****Everything started as normal as possible, but by the end of the day everything that I know will disappear. This lights started appearing in my dreams then I begun seeing them whenever I sing or practice dancing. Then I started hearing voices in my head, after the voices comes the strange feeling of loneliness even if I'm with my friends and lastly comes the time for me to go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Coming Changes**

"Nova... Wake up..."

"Don't want to... " a muffled voice said from beneath the bed cover.

"You need to wake up or you'll be late for school," a feminine voice from the other side of the door said as the sizzling of the food can be heard from the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm getting up," Nova grumbled as she throw the pink blanket aside and sit up in the corner of the bed to put on her purple slippers.

As Nova put on her slippers, she went straight to the bathroom and went out after 15 minutes, wearing a plain white blouse with a simple black tie, tucked in a black and white checkered, plaited skirt that reach 1 inch above her knees, a black, knee-high socks.

The room was wide enough for a twin size bed to be place in a corner with a mahogany closet in another corner with a full body mirror, a study table with a laptop on it playing "Yume no Kawa" repeatedly. As the song start anew, Nova started singing along with the song in a soft voice.

_koko wa doko na no darou?_  
_sora wo miagete sagashita hoshi_  
_watashi itsu no ma ni ka_

_hitori hagurete shimatta yo_

_nani mo osorenaide_  
_tatoe hanarete te mo_  
_zutto_  
_zutto_  
_minna kawa~ razu ni_

_soba ni iru kara_

As the song move into the chorus and without noticing her surroundings, different colors and shapes of lights started appearing in her room. As they started coming closer to where Nova is, there was a shout and they disappear.

"NOVA! Hurry up! Everyone's waiting outside for you!"

"Coming!" Nova said as she finished combing her hair and walk to her bed to get a purple handbag. As Nova started walking towards the door, she suddenly stopped mid step and run towards her table and hurriedly takes something and put it between her books and notebooks.

As she finished arranging her things, she hurriedly walked towards the door where she bent down and get a black 1 inch high heel shoes.

"Auntie, I'll be going now," Nova said as she stopped in the kitchen door where she said her good-bye to her aunt.

"Alright, be careful now. You hear me?"

"Yes, Auntie. Oh, and here," Nova paused to get something from her bag and continued as she take out her hands, "Please keep this for today. I'll get it later after I got home. And please be careful, too."

"Alright, I'll be careful. I'll see you later. Go now. You don't want to keep your friends waiting do you?"

"Bye, Auntie..."

* * *

LATER, AFTER SCHOOL

Location: Living Room, At home

Time: After School (4:30 PM)

Inside the living room, you can see Nova sitting in front of the glass table where she is finishing her home work while singing along with the song she's listening to.

_itsuka no negai wa_

_tsuchi no naka de nemutte_

_yakusoku no jikoku ni_

_Kibou no me ga deru nda_

_futari ga deatta koro_

_yume nado mada tane datta_

_Dore kurai toki ga sugi_

_hana wa saku no darou_

_kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_

_motto kimi ga kagayakunara_

_zutto mimamotteta_

_chinmoku no sora kara_

_ima boku wa ame ni narou_

_chiisana shiawase_

_miagete ita taiyou_

_Kitai ni fukuramu_

_ano mirai ga tsubomi sa_

_kokoro ga kawaita toki_

_dareka no ai wo motometa_

_kanashimi no kaze ga fuki_

_hana ga kareru hi made_

_kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_

_tatoe kimi ga ki tsu ka na kute mo_

_sukoshi atatakakute_

_nantonaku natsukashii_

_sou boku wa ame ni narou_

As Nova finished the verse, she feels a presence with her in the living room.

"Who's there!?" Nova exclaimed as she stand up and position herself in a fighting stance.

"Nova-sama..." A voice from behind her said as Nova turned around and saw different colors and shapes of lights shining brightly beaconing her to go to them.

"Eh? Ki... ra... ra...?" Nova whispered to herself and continued, "But they shouldn't be real, they're just from the anime Akb0048..."

As Nova said that to herself, the kiraras started coming closer to her and as they reach her, started circling her and pulsing,

As they fully encircle her, they started chanting: "Juu... Yondaime... Maeda... Atsuko... True... Center... Nova..."

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**-Cielo**


	2. Ch2: A Meeting between Dreams and Time

**I dedicate this chapter to Sweetangel823, who was the 1st person to leave a review and thank you for the encouragement. Your review helped me get this chapter started! ****^_^**

* * *

**Last time on My World into Another:**

**As Nova finished the verse, she feels a presence with her in the living room.**

**"Who's there!?" ova exclaimed as she stand up and position herself in a fighting stance.**

**"Nova-sama..." A voice from behind her said as Nova turned around and saw different colors and shapes of lights shining brightly beaconing her to go to them.**

**"Eh? Ki... ra... ra...?" Nova whispered to herself and continued, "But they shouldn't be real, they're just from the anime Akb0048..."**

**As Nova said that to herself, the kiraras started coming closer to her and as they reach her, started circling her and pulsing,**

**As they fully encircle her, they started chanting: "Juu... Yondaime... Maeda... Atsuko... True... Center... Nova..."**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting between Dreams and Times**

"Nagi..."

"Maeda-san..." a girl with waist length, dark violet hair and dark pink eyes with heart shapes lining in her eyes and hair, wearing a violet princess style dress that reached her knees said as she walked towards the river bank where she knelt down and cup her hands and dip it in the water.

"She's going to be here soon," the now named Maeda Atsuko said as she followed where Nagisa is and sat down next to her where she pat her lap after all of the water dripped down Nagisa's cupped hand and Nagisa understanding the gesture, lay down with her head in Aachan's lap where Aachan started playing with her hair.

"Yes, I know... Everyone can feel it even if they don't know it... **_Especially us..._**" Nagisa said as she smiled sadly while looking at Aachan and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"You know what's going to happen when she got here... right?"

"Yes, that's why..." Nagisa paused as she furrowed in concentration as if listening to something and heaved a sigh of stress.

"It seems like its time for me to go. They're waking me up," Nagisa said as Aachan stop playing with her hair and also heaved a sigh of annoyance.

As Nagisa sat up from her position, she started dusting off her dress and stand up and offered her hand to Aachan to help her stand up.

"All right, then. Be careful and see you next time," Aachan said as she waved a goodbye to Nagisa who started disappearing from feet to head little by little.

"I'll see you next time... Nee-chan..." Nagisa whispered to the wind as she completely disappeared.

"I'll see you next time, too... Imouto..." Aachan said as she smiled sadly to where Nagisa was last seen.

* * *

"...sa...gisa...NAGISA!"

"Hmm..." a feminine voice moaned as someone continuously shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Nagisa... If you don't wake up we're going to be late for practice..." Yuuka said as she stop and continue, "If you won't wake up then, you leave me no choice..."

"ORINE!"

"What's wrong, Yuuka?" Orine said as she walked towards where Yuuka is, wearing a brown checkered skirt overall with a cream colored long, sleeves blouse and a flat brown sandals.

"Nagisa won't wake up, so~, can you help me with that?" Yuuka, who is wearing a white sleeveless blouse tucked in a light blue skort that reached 6 inches above her knees and a a simple 2 inches black sandals, asked as she tooked hold of Nagisa's violet colored, star themed blanket and give it a pull.

"Ugh..."

"Ichi... Ni.. San...(1... 2... 3...)" Yuuka and Orine counted as they pulled the blanket slowly, and then they pulled it with great force, resulting with Nagisa letting go of the blanket. Once they managed to pulled off the blanket from Nagisa's iron liked hand gripped, Yuuka started shaking Nagisa in hope of waking her up.

"Yuu... ka... S... top..." Nagisa mumbled as she woke up to her surrounding spinning.

"Finally! Nagisa hurry up or we'll be late for practice," Yuuka said as she stopped shaking Nagisa and get off the bed and stand at the end of it where she just watched as Nagisa shaked her head to fully awaken herself.

"Practice...?" Nagisa whispered as she looked at the clocked which said: 7:00.

"We have dancing and singing practice at the Practice Hall at 7:30... Remember?" Yuuka said as she reminded Nagisa of today's schedule.

"Alright... Let me just get ready and I'll be out in 15," Nagisa said as she stretched and walk out towards the bathroom with wobbly steps.

* * *

**Location: At the Shower Room**

**Time: 7:05**

"Nee-chan..." Nagisa said as she tooked off her wig showing wavy dark violet colored hair that reach her waist with one big heart lining in the top and countless lining near the end and walked towards the mirror where she reached out and touched her reflection.

"Everyone said that we can passed off as each others twin... Now I see what they meant..." Nagisa whispered sadly as she continuously started at her reflection.

"Nagisa... You need to concentrate! Get ready for the practice!" Nagisa mumbled in the silent room and walked towards one of the shower and get in.

* * *

**Location: Dressing Room**

**Time: 7:12**

"NAGISA! Are you in there?" Yuuka called out from the outside as Nagisa finished putting her wig backed on.

"I'M COMING!" Nagisa said as she lingered on Aachan's dressing place in the room and carefully caressed said vanity.

"Ittekimasu, Nee-chan," Nagisa whispered as she sprint to the door of the dressing room and if she looked back, she will be able to see a transparent form of Aachan smiled and gently whispered back, "Itterashai..."

* * *

**Story Recommendation Corner**

**I would recommend Sweetangel823's "AKB0048:Alternate path"**

**Summary: What if Chieri had not changed her mind about graduating? What would have happened? Would the balance in No Name had become corrupted? Would Nagisa succeed Acchan? Who would have become Centre Nova? Would someone even become Centre Nova?**

**Side comment: I hope Nagisa still becomes Aachan the 14th and (if possible) the new center nova... ^_^**

**Link: www. fanfiction s/10301805/1/AKB0048-Alternate-path (just take out the spaces...)**

* * *

**Finally done for chapter 2! My longest chapter as of date... Still can't believe it... ^_^... Leave a review and tell me what you think... ^_^...**

**Word Count: 1,082**

**-Cielo**


	3. Chapter 3: Practice

**Hello everyone! ^_^ And sorry for the late update ^_^; ... I dedicate this chapter to fansgirl and Sweetangel823... Thank you for reviewing in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own AKB0048... AKB0048 belongs to its rightful owner...**

* * *

**Last time:**

**Location: Dressing Room**

**Time: 7:12**

**"NAGISA! Are you in there?" Yuuka called out from the outside as Nagisa finished putting her wig backed on.**

**"I'M COMING!" Nagisa said as she lingered on Aachan's dressing place in the room and carefully caressed said vanity.**

**"Ittekimasu, Nee-chan," Nagisa whispered as she sprint to the door of the dressing room and if she looked back, she will be able to see a transparent form of Aachan smiled and gently whispered back, "Itterashai..."**

* * *

**My World into Another (AKB0048 Fanfiction)**

**Chapter 3: Practice**

* * *

_**Location: Practice Hall**_

_**Time: 8:00 AM**_

* * *

*Huff*

*Huff*

*Huff*

Nagisa and Yuuka heaved as they panted in front of the practice hall and bent with their palms in their knees to regained their breathing.

As Nagisa and Yuuka regained their breathing, they went straight to the door where it automatically opened and let them in to show a large practice room with 2 parallel mirror walls and a purple colored door in one of the corner.

When the two girls started walking towards the purple door, it opened to show Chieri rubbing a white towel on the end of her hair, wearing her dark blue practice clothes and leg warmer with her white practice shoes.

"Ohayou (Morning), Chieri," Nagisa greeted as she directed her smile to Chieri, who greeted back with a soft, "Ohayou (Morning), Nagisa."

* * *

_**Location: Dressing Room**_

_**Time: 8:15 AM**_

* * *

As Yuuka started changing her clothes to her blue fitted shirt that reach the top of her belly with a loose light blue top partnered with a light orange skort and a knee-length white socks and white shoes, she heard a humming voice from Nagisa's direction which was then followed by a singing voice.

_yoru no sora kagayaku hoshi wa _  
_nan'okukounen no kanata _  
_tatoe fukai zetsubou ga _  
_mugen no yami to natte mo _  
_shinjitsu wa tsutawaru nda _  
_jikan no kawa ni takushita _  
_sono hikari no messeeji _  
_uketoru mono wa dare dai?_

_hito wa umarete _  
_hito wa shindeyuku _  
_nikutai wa horobiru yo _  
_hai no naka kara _  
_yomigaeru mono wa _  
_jounetsu _  
_tsugi no sedai e_

_yume wa reincarnation _  
_nando demo _  
_dejabyu no you na tooi kioku _  
_maru de reincarna-_

"Nagisa?"

"Huh? Yuuka?" Nagisa said as she looked around, a little daze.

"What song were you singing just now?" Yuuka asked as she looked towards Nagisa in puzzlement.

"Eh? What song are you talking about?" Nagisa questioned back as she tilted her head a little to the side, showing her confusion.

"The one with-"

"NA~GI~SA~! O~NI~! HURRY UP! PRACTICE IS ABOUT TO START!" Sonata shouted from the door as she waved her hands and jumped up and down to prove her point.

"IMA IKU (I'm coming now)!" Nagisa shouted back as she hurriedly put her practice clothes on and run to the waving blonde girl.

* * *

**_Location: Unknown_**

* * *

_NO...A..._

_NO...VA..._

_NOVA..._

* * *

_**Location: Practice Room**_

_**Time: 9:30 AM (Halfway through their dance practice)**_

* * *

"Nagisa...?" Chieri asked as she noticed Nagisa stopped dancing halfway through the song.

As Chieri mentioned Nagisa's name, which manage to get everyone's attention, she started walking towards the unmoving body of Nagisa. When Chieri is an arm away from Nagisa, Nagisa crumpled to the floor with a pained cry and a hand to where her heart is.

"St…op… it… Do…n't… hur…t… them… plea…se…" Nagisa said while struggling to take a breathe and stand up.

"Nagisa?"

Chieri mentioned Nagisa's name while reaching out her arm to help Nagisa regained her balance, but as Chieri touch Nagisa shoulder...

**BOOM**

…everyone surrounding Nagisa was blown away to the other side of the room.

When everyone started regaining their bearings, they heard a sound that will hunt them for the rest of their lives:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNN!"

* * *

**There done with the third chapter! I wonder what's going to happen to the next chapter... Will the truth finally be revealed? Will Nagisa be able to explain what's happening right now? We'll see...**

**See you guys next chapter~! ^_^**

**-Cielo**


End file.
